


Пленник (The Prisoner)

by Manokanaka



Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Ночь, полная мыслей. Мыслей о предательстве своей расы, от которой не видел ничего хорошего, ради чуждого существа, ставшего единственным другом.It was a night full of thoughts. Whether he should betray his own race he has never seen any good from for the alien creature that became his only friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: КСЕНОФИЛИЯ.  
> Драббл, написанный на драббл-фест "This is War" в мае 2012 года по вселенной Чужого, как дополнительный эпизод к мини-фику "Незабываемое", возник просто для соответствия размерным ограничениям феста, в которые "Незабываемое" впихнуть не удалось. Пожалуй, если читать, то лучше перед "Незабываемым".

Пленник

 

Стенли Холден вскакивает посреди ночи.  
В голове его раздается голос. Голос говорит ему, что пора, время пришло.  
Стенли страшно, но он знает, что должен делать.  
Здесь на пограничной базе Нового Эдема все считают его недоумком, лишним человеком, если вообще человеком. Именно поэтому ему поручили присматривать за Пленником. Холден не представляет ценности, им можно пожертвовать, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так.  
Пленника все боятся, и не даром.  
Когда Стенли впервые увидел заключенного, он тоже испугался, но ненадолго, потому что к тому времени они уже с неделю как подружились. Вернее он считал, что они подружились. В заброшенном тюремном блоке никого больше не было, вот Стенли и начал разговаривать с Пленником. Говорил то только он, но заключенный всегда подбирался поближе к двери. Никто раньше не слушал болтовню Стенли Холдена, выходило, что Пленник – его лучший друг.  
А потом система блокировки в камере дала сбой, и, явившись с очередной уборкой, Стенли оказался лицом к лицу с Пленником – с его острыми зубами, когтями, черной блестящей кожей, длинным хвостом и сильным мускулистым телом.  
По-хорошему Холден должен был умереть, но Создание сохранило ему жизнь. Видимо что-то ему в Стенли нравилось.  
Это стало их маленькой тайной. Холден продолжал приходить и говорить со своим другом, но теперь он делал это в камере, а потом набрался смелости и сел, прислонившись к стене рядом с растянувшимся на полу Пленником.  
Стенли сам не заметил, когда это начало с ним происходить. Он не мог отвести взгляда от жуткого, но прекрасного создания. Ему в голову стали лезть постыдные мысли, а однажды кровь неожиданно прилила внизу живота, и он вылетел из камеры, выкрикивая, что ему нужно по нужде. Он не сомневался в том, что Пленник понимает его, просто не может разговаривать, иногда он словно слышал его у себя в голове.  
А три дня назад он узнал, что сегодня за Пленником прибудет десант, и его увезут куда-то далеко, и он, Стенли, больше никогда не увидит своего друга.  
Это было как смерть.  
В тот день в камере он плакал, он не знал, что делать.  
Но Пленник знал. Стенли помнит, как черная когтистая рука сжала его горло, и его рот начал произносить чужие слова.  
У Пленника был план, страшный план, и сперва Стенли хотел отказаться, но потом понял, что не сможет, понял, что он позволит людям с базы умереть, потому что Пленник за эти жалкие три недели дал ему больше любви и понимания, чем он видел от окружающих его людей за свои двадцать пять лет.  
Стенли выполнил указания Пленника, а последним из них было не приходить, пока его не позовут.  
И вот его позвали.  
Стенли понимал, что, скорее всего, ему не удастся пережить этот день, он был не настолько глуп, но знал, что другого пути у него нет.  
Сегодня они или спасутся, или погибнут.  
Вместе.  
И в любом случае он ни о чем не будет жалеть.

 

Конец.

 

Написано в мае 2012


End file.
